Naruto no Iwa
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Six years after the minato sacruficed himself, his DNA was stolen, Two years later, Naruto no Iwa was born, to be used as the weapon of iwagakura naruto uzumaki was never born. Because of the experments orochimaru did, naruto has the power of fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

"So that's it then…"

A tall young looking blond male stood in a worn out, old looking mansion, dressed in silk robes and hakama pants. His blond hair was long and straight falling down to the middle of his back held up by a simple black string.

"Orochimaru-san, is this the correct package." The man asked as another figure in the room steeped out of the shadows.

Orochimaru, also known as one of the sannin as well as a missing nin, had a pleased look on his stolen face. In his arms he held what looked like white cooler and it was covered in seals.

"Hai Kohaku-kun" the hebi said in a sickly sweet voice. "This is the sperm and DNA of The late Minato Namizake, it took Years after the man died for me to collect it. Now what have you got for me." He purred, sliding his tongue over his lips in a disturbing way.

Kohaku gave a nod of his head, and then made a sharp whistle. Almost immediately a figure dropped down beside him holding a pair of scrolls, Orochimaru looked on with an amused expression. This was simply perfect. Kohaku Histugi an elite Jonin from _Iwagakure no sato, _or the village hidden in the rocks, like the rest of the people in his village held a strong grudge against Konoha especially the yondaime Minato Namizake. They would be desperate to get something like this, for they, Orochimaru let a cruel smirk flash cross his face. The fools believed that minato had a certain Kekkei Genkai. And who was he the burst they're Bubble of self-assumption

Taking the scrolls away from his comrade, Kohaku turned back to Orochimaru.

"These, Orochimaru-san, are the most sacred Kinjutsu, we hope it is to your satisfaction is great and that you are willing to make the trade." Kohaku said, holing the sacred scrolls out in front of them, letting the hebi see but not touch yet. They didn't need the ex-sannin getting away with both treasures.

"why Kohaku-Kun tell Onoki-san that I am most pleased with these trade." he said. Onoki was the current

Tsuchikage. "I didn't expect such a generous trade though…"

"Well we did not want you going to other clients for the merchandise." Kohaku admitted quietly.

"So are we all set?"

"Yes Kohaku, I just hope you treat the child you make with this, with the respect he deserve."

Now Kohaku grinned, a cold smile that promised malicious behavior.

"Yes I will be sure to give It the _proper _Respect…"

**(AN: right now at this time the rookie nine or eight in konoha or about 7, gai's team is about 8)**

**

* * *

**

Two years later

**( Rookie eight are 8)**

The shrill cry of a newborn baby rang through the quiet night. Coming from the Private room in the Iwagakure Hospital. Onoki, A doctor, and Kohaku stood quietly before a small fancy bed, where a newborn baby lay crying. The baby had soft blond hair that already hinted that it would be spiky when he grew up, and it's skin was a beautiful light tan color, soft and smooth.

His eyes, creaked slightly open to explore the new world looked like a filmy gray, that would turn into blue over the few first months of life.

"Ha Ha! The experiment was a success!" the Elderly kage cheered with no small amount of satisfaction in his voice.

It had taken a year to find the prefect vessel to house the baby, many women volunteered but they wanted to make sure they choose the one bust suited.

During the almost ten months of the pregnancy, they had the vessel, a young lady named Eri, kept in complete luxury. The healthiest freshest foods were given to her, the best doctors attended to her. They need to make sure the child was free of any birth problems they could prevent.

To the immense sadness of Onoki, Eri had somehow passed away during the Childs birth. He had bonded to the young lady during the pregnancy of the baby, and he knew how much she was looking forward to becoming a mother.

But Kohaku had simply said That giving the child a mother would no doubt soften him up, and they needed a fierce and tough Child for this task.

"No then- what is to be this boy's name… Kohaku have any suggestions?' the elderly man asked, petting at the boy's soft baby hair, his heart melting as the boy cooed and giggled at the contact.

"Naruto…. Naruto no Iwa." Kohaku's voice was muted, as he looked open the child with cold green eyes. All his hate for Minato coming back full force.

"The Whirlpool of Rock…' Onoki translated quietly. "A strange name indeed, well you are going to be his father so-"

"what?" Kohaku interrupted, his eyes wide with surprise and denial. "You must be just joking Onoki-sama, I cannot raise this Thing!"

"You will not disobey me! You will raise this Boy as your own, You are the only one with blond hair in this village and we cannot let people outside of village know of his heritage, he will be your son.

… You should be proud, you are raising the future savior of Iwagakure…"

Kohaku ground his teeth and turned his back to the Kage.

He left out of the room with a growled out sentence.

'I will be here to pick up my _son _Tomorrow, I must make arrangements for him…"

* * *

**The prolouge is up. The only reason it is short is because its well a prolouge. If you are confused all just break it down for you. The dna or sperm of minato the Forth Hokage was stolen by Orochimaru, six years after the fox attacked. so Naruto Uzumaki was never born. and then orochimaru traded the DNA for two Kinjutsu from Iwagakura. Two years later Naruto No iwa was born.**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I JUST NEED THREE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. hope

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Stand now!" Kohaku's voice thundered like lighting as he yelled over at his opponent. The man was dressed in slight ripped anbu style pants and shirtless showing off his six pack abs and battle scars. He stood in a advanced taijutsu stance in the middle of training field 18. His opponent a small blonde that lay sprawled out on the ground 15 feet away. "Naruto!, stand up now! Your weakness dishonors me!" Kohaku yelled out harshly. He watch with cold eyes as his the boy struggled to push himself of the ground.

Naruto was in total agony, every one of his muscles throbbed with each breath he took. The 5 year old, despite his pain tried to stand at his fathers stinging insults. He willed his arms to move forward in front of his body, s he pushed himself up, he teeth clenching in the effort. He couldn't stop the few tears that leaked reluctantly out of his eyes. After what seemed like an decide of work he finally made it into a standing position, as he slipped into his personal taijutsu stance, still unsteady on his feet.

Kohaku looked on with bitter excitement as naruto stood up, and he fully took in the extent of the boys injuries. While his clothing was just slightly torn, naruto's ones were scorched and clearly now unbearable in the future, his chest was liter black and blue much like his face, from the hits he was unable to dodge. His lip was busted and bloody and one of his eyes were swollen shut. And his face was slightly damp from tears.

Dirt, mud and leaves were stuck in his hair, that was natural spiky with two bangs hanging down and long enough to be put in a short ponytail. 'just like minato._'_

Kohaku thought bitterly, burring any sense of guilt from beating up a five year child,

This boy was the future Tsuchikage and Kohaku had to prepare him for the job no matter what, they needed a strong tough leader. Besides this boy was the son of minato namikaze so beating him was just a bonus from the job for Kohaku

"I'm… am not d-done yet f-father.." naruto gasped out, looking at him though his one useful eye. Kohaku had to admit, the boy was as stubborn as a bull or even more.

"well that's good! If you were done I'd have to disown you for such a pitiful battle."

Naruto visibly flinched at his threat and the determination in his eyes increased tenfold.

Without any warning Kohaku lunged at the boy quickly, aiming for a punch to his jaw.

Naruto ducked beneath him and tried to under sweep his legs, but Kohaku jumped over them. Landing a few feet in front of the boy.

Naruto took no time tackling Kohaku engaging him a fist fight. He got no hits on his father but dodged most of the hits that came his way.

Kohaku growled with annoyance as the little runt of a boy kept up, he grabbed at an incoming fist and held it tight, before rising his hand and brining it down harshly on the back of the boy's head, causing him to go head first into the hard rock ground.

\

Naruto laid there dazed from the blow, and his head pounding, until Kohaku lifted him from the ground by the back of his shirt,rasing him until he was eye to eye with the elite ninja. Naruto blinked tryong to get the stars from his vision, as he looked open his father

Naruto looked at his father with a hopeful expression on his face, but was only might with a disgusted look .

"pathetic!" Kohaku began in a rough voice. "You could barely hold your own from 2 minutes in battle! How could you expect someone as weak as you to be the kage of this village. can't understand how my son can be so.. So-so useless!" he spat out, he could see the pain and rejection in the small Childs eyes as he berated him. But the man contained anyway. " You re not worth the trouble you cause, no matter what you do you mess i up! I can't tell how much you disgust me!" he yelled before tossing the boy to the ground like his was garbage.

Without another word the man shishune away in a poof of smoke, leaving the boy alone in his misery and rejection. Only one thought went through his head. 'one day…. One day I'll make you proud if my father.'

* * *

**yeah i know i said no more short chapters but what can i say shit happens, but i can say that no matter what i will review before or on sunday, i have a lot to do this summer/ ;)**


End file.
